A Love Story
by bewitched-by-you
Summary: "Emmett's brilliant and breathtaking, incredibly funny and his heart's so big I sometimes think the whole world could fit in, if he wanted to. And then there's me. Poor little Ted, the smart-head no one wants to be with." - Ted and Emmetts brief romance.
1. Chapter 1

_So, that's my very first fanfiction here, so bare with me. Please no flames, I really try, even though I majorly suck. I would appreciate reviews, though, so I can get some advice on doing better or some good feedback (if you like what I'm writing, that is. You don't need to lie to me if you don't. Just stay friendly, okay?)._

_As for the disclaimer: I don't own anything. QaF is just one of my favorite TV-Shows, it doesn't belong to me._

_Oh, and I know, Ted and Emmett don't seem to be very popular in here, because everyone's crazy for Brian/Justin, but I adore them both, especially as a couple, so I made this fanfic._

_It will have multiple chapters, if you'd be so kind as to review._

_Thank you._

__Summary: Teds and Emmetts brief romance, from the beginning to the end and everything inbetween, told from their POVs.__

_This chapter takes place at the end of the second season where Ted confesses his love to Emmett in the restaurant. It is written from Ted's POV, as I can better identify myself with his character (we have a lot in common). However, if you want the next chapter to be from Emmetts POV, say so and I will do my best. :)_

My feelings are taking over as Emmett and I enter the restaurant.

One second I want to throw my arms around him, kiss him and just get it over with, the other I feel the sudden urge to run away as far as possible and never turn back.

And then, in the third second, I just wanna hang my head over a toilet and puke.

When I look at Ems face, the third feeling intensifies, of course it isn't because Emmett is not good-looking, because he _is, _as a matter of fact.

It is this nervousness that wants me to rush over to the bathroom and throw up all of the things I have eaten lately. This uncertainty is killing me.

What am I even doing here?

What am I supposed to tell him? And how?

Could he even take it? Does he feel the same?

Or will I be single for the rest of my pathetic life?

I don't know if I could even stand it, having Emmett turn me down, I mean.

If he doesn't return my feelings, which is highly possible considering I'm a total wreck and a notorious loser, how am I going to survive it?

"Everything okay with you, sweetheart? You seem a little.. distracted."

Emmetts voice out of nowhere startles me and I jump a little at his sudden statement.

"Yeah, I'm good. There's nothing wrong. I feel fantastic! Don't I look like it?", I answer in a high-pitched voice which doesn't sound like me at all.

Emmett sends me a look that clearly says: _No, you don't, _but he doesn't say it out loud.

Instead he takes my hand and leads me to a free table.

His skin on mine is sending shivers down my spine and it tingles where he touches me.

Again, my thoughts get the best of me.

Am I sweating? I'm sweating. Oh my god, I can't sweat, not now! I'm not supposed to smell bad when confessing my love to my best friend!

The result of thinking this is that I'm sweating even harder. Great.

Finally we make it to the table and order the drinks.

I'm trying to gather my thoughts because them racing wildly in my head isn't helping me at all in this situation.

But looking into Emmetts eyes makes it hard to concentrate on something other than how beautiful he is which in turn results in me noticing how wrong this is.

Emmett is brilliant and breathtaking, he doesn't care about things people say about him, he's incredibly funny and his heart is so big I sometimes think the whole world could fit in if he wanted to.

And then there's me.

Poor little Ted, always turned down and ignored, invisible to almost everyone, the smart head no one wants to be with.

Who am I fooling?

Emmett could never be interested in me, not in this way.

I really should keep my mouth shut and end this.

But can I? Can I hide the feelings I have for Emmett and pretend I'm okay with him not noticing it? Because I sure as hell am not, I always want to grab and shake him when I laugh about his jokes like a mad man and he just shrugs thinking I just have a good day or something. I mean, don't get me wrong, being with Em really lights up my day, but I _want _him to know somehow. I'm just not sure if I _can _tell him.

The words jumble in my head, how am I supposed to get them out of my mouth?

But I have to, because Emmett's waiting for me to say something, I can see it in his eyes.

Oh, this beautiful eyes of his that always turn my knees to gelee when I look at them.

"So..", I begin, but my voice cracks and I grab the glass of water on the table and drink it hastily while Emmett observes me with a cocked eyebrow that makes me even more nervous than I already am.

Oh my..

"If you drink any more water, you'll drown", he states and I notice that I drank the glass empty within seconds.

Oh, well..

Before I can say anything though, Emmett speaks up.

"You know, Teddy, you've been acting really weird lately."

So he _did _notice! I'm not really sure if this is a good or a bad thing.

It means that he's not as clueless as I have thought and that I don't have to get in detail because he already knows something's going on.

On the other hand, he said it was "weird".

Now, that's not a good thing when I want him to like me, is it?

"Common, tell me. I mean, we share everything together."

At his words I look up.

"Not yet."

The words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

Suddenly it's silent.

My words hang in the air, leaving a thick wall of unpleasant silence.

Emmett's watching me with a look of insecurity on his face, as if he's not quite sure what to think of my statement.

As the silence goes on I get the feeling this can only get worse.

I want a black hole to appear and swallow me so I don't have to see this concerned look on Ems face. I want to take back my words and pretend I didn't say anything.

Anything for Emmett to stop looking at me as if I'm insane and need help.

All of a sudden that urge to puke is back. How long does it take from here to get to the toilets?

Maybe there is a window, too, so that I can disappear without Emmett noticing?

But the thought of leaving him here alone, waiting for an explanation, sounds so wrong to me that I immediately shove it aside.

Instead I decide to finally tell him.

I have to take this chance, even if it is hopeless.

"Emmett, I.."

_Love you, _I wanted to say, but suddenly my mouth runs dry which sure as hell is the result of him sitting this close to me and watching me this intensily.

"I'm thirsty", I say and grab the glass of Emmett, trying to drown this nervous feeling in my stomach. Why is it so hard?

I've told Emmett things no one else knows, we've been best friends for years now, so why can't I tell him that I love him?

_Because you know you're not good enough. Not good enough for him to love you back, _a voice inside my head answers and despite me knowing that it is right I still want to fight my demons and prove to myself I'm not the pussy I used to be.

"So.. As you know I've never been lucky in the love department."

That's a good beginning, keep going, Ted, you can do it.

"I know", Em answers and the look of concern is replaced by sympathy.

"Always chasing after the wrong boy, one rejection after another", I go on and the more I talk, the easier it gets.

Just don't stop talking, Ted. Don't think, just say what you have to say.

"So I gave up the hope of ever finding him. Said 'Fuck you' to love."

At this, Emmett looks sad. Is it a good sign?

My mind's racing, but I just keep going.

If I think any more, my head will explode and that would be really, really gross.

"Then there he was."

My gaze is flicking to Emmetts face and suddenly he doesn't look sad at all anymore.

He's smiling broadly, showing off his teeth (so goddamn beautiful!).

Some hope is rising up in me. Had he been waiting for me to say something?

Does he return my feelings?

"It's just like you said: 'Love comes when you least expect it'".

Secretly hoping he catches upwith what I'm saying and finally understands I observe him.

I really don't want to say the 'L-word', even though I know I do love him.

I just don't think I could say it without blushing like an idiot.

Unfortunately he doesn't seem to understand at all, because the next thing he's saying is: "So tell me, who is it?"

Again, the words leave my mouth before I can even think about what I'm saying.

"You."

"You who?"

"You you."

Then it dawns on him.

"Me you?"

"Yes. You you", I repeat and wait for his reaction.

Emmetts expressionless face shows me that was the least he was expecting coming from me. And, I notice with a bad feeling in my stomach, he does not look happy.

He looks.. confused, dumbfounded, even a little sad.

But not at all happy.

I said it. I said it and he does not feel the same.

Suddenly I regret confessing my love to him.

I want my invisibility back, want him to not see me anymore.

I shouldn't have told him.

I should have known this wouldn't work.

But I said it, so I might as well go on with acting like a fool.

"You are the one who knows me better than anyone and still hasn't run away. Who tells me I'm adorable when I feel like absolute shit. Who can lift up my spirit, even when it feels like 500 pounds."

I should keep my mouth shut, but I can't.

The words jumble out of me and I can't stop them.

I shouldn't tell him how deep my affection for him goes, but I want his blank face to show emotions, anything, so I just keep talking.

And then I look at his face and he's so _beautiful, _even now.

And I finally admit it, truly admit it, to him and to myself.

"I love you, Emmett Honeycutt", I whisper softly, a few tears swimming in my eyes.

Emmett sniffs as well. Then there's this silence again, only disturbed by the constant crying of my best friend. I don't know what to do. Suddenly I feel empty.

All the feelings I've felt before have vanished.

I'm exhausted and tired.

The only thing that keeps nagging at my nerves is Emmett crying his heart out.

I wait patiently, preparing myself for the worst turn-down I ever got.

Because I have never been this madly in love.

And it's more than obvious that Em does not have the same feelings towards me.

That's probably why he's crying so much.

He loves me, I know.

But not the way I love him.

We both know and it hurts him, because he has to hurt me in return.

It's inevitable.

So I release him.

I don't want him to torture himself.

"I understand", I say and take his hand.

My voice doesn't sound as if it belongs to me.

"No, you don't."

Emmetts expression is pained now and my heart aches in my chest, because I was the one to cause it.

"You're so wonderful. Such a.. good person and I truly want you to be happy. You deserve the world, Teddy. I know you think bad of you, but you're better than you know. You.."

"But you don't love me", I say and at this Emmett shakes his head.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

He looks as if someone has died, but I bet it's nothing compared to what I'm feeling now.

I knew better, but I still had a kind of hope he would have the same feelings for me.

But he doesn't.

"Oh, it's okay", I lie and quickly stand up.

I'm about to cry and I sure as hell won't do it in front of him, though he has seen my tears on mutliple occasions.

But I don't want him to see them now.

Because he is the reason I even shed them.

He holds me back, though.

"Teddy, please don't go. I.."

But I shake my head, unable to say a proper word.

The hurt and embarrassment is washing over me like a rainy storm.

"Let go", I choke and almost run out of the restaurant.

However, before I leave, I turn around once more.

"But please think it over again, will you? Maybe.. just maybe, you will see that there's something between us, something you can feel, too."

It's the least I can hold on to, the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

From the corner of my eye I see Emmett nod his head, though I'm sure he has his answer already.

Then I drive home.

All the way to my apartment I hold my tears back.

They sting in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall if someone can see them.

As I finally arrive though, I sink to my feet, lean my back against the front door and sob my breaking heart out.

I knew, this was gonna happen, but I ignored reality, closed my eyes from the cold world I'm living in.

Blake didn't love me, not really, not the way I did love _him. _

He used me to his advantage and left me open wounded.

Now Em would never ever hurt me intentionally and he most certainly wouldn't use me.

But he doesn't love me either and the memory of his young face so pained and in deep agony because of the impossibility of loving me cut in my heart like a sharp knife.

I lied to myself when I made myself believe there was a way Emmett could love me like I wanted to be loved by him.

But it was a beautiful lie, so I surrendered.

And I got stabbed in the back by it.

I cry even harder when I think of seeing Emmett again.

It would never be the same again, that one was for sure.

There would be a tense feeling in the air, an insecurity and uncertainty in everything we would be doing together and this goddamn silence would surround us again like it did on this evening.

I, Ted Schmidt, have officialy ruined the best friendship I've ever had by admitting I'm in love. Great, now I have even less reason to live on this planet, only I'm too much of a pussy to even consider killing myself.

I'm a total loser.

Who was I fooling when I thought that someone like Emmett Honeycutt could be in love with someone like _me?_

_So, this has been a really sad chapter, I hope you don't mind._

_There **will **be Ted/Emmett-Romance, promise._

_This is a continuing story, not a random collection of oneshots, so next chapter will go on where this one ended. :)_

_Please review, I really want to know your opinion on the stuff I wrote._

_Again, thank you for reading this crap._

_A.S._


	2. AN

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, my lovely reviewers! :D_

_I was so stunned and overwhelmed by your kindness!_

_You cannot imagine how much it means to me what you have written & I'm immensely happy that you seem to like this story so far. :)_

_I'm very, very sorry for leaving you hanging like that, I just had a lot on my mind lately and completely forgot about this story. But I'll continue it, if that's what you want! :D_

_DiDiGlee: You're right, I know that Em told Ted about his feelings not in the restaurant, but in the apartment, but my fingers couldn't stop writing and after I finished this scene, I really liked it that way. :)_

_So, I'm very sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but as I said, I will work on it, I promise! I won't forget it again! Just tell me, if you're still interested and I will do my best, I have a lot of ideas, I just need to put them into words, you know?_

_But it won't take so long again, promise you. _

_Just do me the favor and let me know if I should continue this story or if you lost interest._

_Again, THANK YOU for your reviews, they were lovely and I felt soo great reading them!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Emmetts POV**

„Wait, wait, wait, hold on! Ted really confessed his love to you?"

Apparently, Michael just can't believe or comprehend what I just told him. I don't blame him, I hardly believe it myself.

„I'm afraid so", I simply answer, trying to shake away the memory of his face when I told him the feelings were not mutual. He looked .. heartbroken, agonized by some deep pain inside of him. It was a look I'd never wanted to see on his face, Teddy's face and if someone else would have been the one to cause it, I would've kicked their ass for hurting my best friend just like that. Only, this time it isn't.

This time, it was _me _who ripped him apart.

And I feel horrible about it.

I'm absolutely disgusted by myself, for what reason I don't really know. I mean, it's not like I could have pretended to be in love with him when I'm not, he would have noticed either way, as the smart man he is.

But thinking of him and the pain he must be in ,hurts me just as much as if _I'd _be the one in unrequited love. I blame it on my very deep friendship with him.

Even though everyone thinks Brian and Michael are the best friends ever heard of, I do believe that the friendship Ted and I share (or _used _to share, as I don't know if he even wants to ever see me again.. the thought hurts) is just as deep and caring, if not more.

For all I know Brian's always just taking advantage of Michael and if he is angry, he just lets it all out on him. I don't even know why Michael still puts up with him, but that's not what I wanted to say.

What I wanted to say is that ever since the day Ted and I first met, we've been best friends. We would talk about everything, really.

We'd lie in each other's beds, chatting about our love life, making jokes. Watch bad movies together, mourn about not having a boyfriend, crying on the telephone together. We'd visit each other's houses at least thrice a week and we even could finish each other's sentence.

The moment I first layd eyes on him, I knew Ted was something special. Not in a ‚Love-at-first-sight' kind of way, but something pure, something more meaningful. I kind of knew he was a good person, maybe the best person I ever had the pleasure of meeting.

He told me about his self-consciousness, how he was so insecure and ashamed of being him. And I knew then and there, that I never ever intended to hurt this man and everyone who did would pay in more than one way for it.

And now, look where that got me.

I'm on the best way of losing the person meaning the most to me, only because it isn't enough. It's true that Ted's the one person I completely trust with everything I am, in whose presence I can be myself without having to fear rejection.

But it's not enough. I'm not attracted to Ted in any way, and that's the purpose of love, isn't it? That you have this chemistry thingy going on, wanting to be one with the person you love more than life itself, am I wrong?

Or, if I really think about it, Ted's not even _that _unattractive.

Maybe I just never thought about him in that way because we were best friends and I never saw him as a potential boyfriend..

Suddenly I'm not even sure about my own feelings.

Yesterday I never would have thought about Ted in a boyfriendish kind of way, now thoughts of him holding my hand, cuddling with me.. kissing me, race through my head. But we're best friends.

We're not supposed to do all these things together.

If we did, who knows if our friendship would ever survive all that?

Would it be worth it?

Michael pulls me out of my confusing thoughts as he says: "Well, I think that someone should go, meet up with him. For all I know, Ted's probably sitting at home all alone, watching too much TV and eating too little food."

With that, he starts to pack a few things in a small bag, preparing for his visit. "I'm coming with you", I state and get off the chair I was sitting on, but before I can even do anything else, Michael stops me.

"No, no, no, no! You stay right here and wait for me to come back. Or go get some food. Go shopping. Anything. Just don't go to Ted's."

"But he's my best friend", I protest, frowning in confusion.

"Yeah, and you're the guy who turned him down", he answers seriously, releasing my hands he was holding to get me back to my chair.

As he says that, the realization of all this hits me all over again.

He's right. I'm the guy who turned Ted down.

"He must hate me now", I whisper, feeling small tears prickling at the edges of my eyes which I quickly wipe off.

I don't want to appear as a pussy in front of Michael.

But he sees anyway and pulls me into a hug, before sitting right in front of me, taking my hands once again.

"Emmett, I don't think Ted hates you. I don't even think, he could, considering he's in love with you. And on top of that, you're his best friend, as you stated correctly. What you two have is too much to just throw it away."

"But I broke his heart!"

My tears now fall freely, but I don't care anymore.

Thinking about losing Ted is just too much to bear.

Michael puts his hand on my shoulder, caressing it a little, like Ted always does – did – when I was sad. It's a comforting and soothing gesture and I immediately relax a little, even if it is just Michael.

"He'll get better eventually. All he needs is some time. And as the good friend I know you are, you should give it to him."

Nodding my head, I watch Michael leave the house, his small bag over his shoulder.

"See you later", he says on the doorstep.

"Yeah. And, please, Michael.. "

He turns around and listens, waiting for me to continue my request.

"Tell him, I'm sorry. More than he'll ever know."

"I will", he promises with a halfsmile before he closes the door and I'm all alone with my thoughts and confusing feelings that I have to deal with.

_Yeah.. My computer and I are angry with each other, but eventually it let me save this now.._

_So, I said it before, I'm not very good at Emmetts POV, I guess._

_Like I said, Ted and I have much more in common, so it's easier to write as him. Also, I did notice that in this chapter, Emmett's not really sure about his feelings himself. This is due to the fact that I saw their relationship as not developed at all in the show, but very sudden, after Emmett turned Ted down and then just kissed him._

_So I wanted to discover what's behind this kiss, what made Emmett do that essential step for their relationship to begin._

_And here we are: In my story, Emmett never realized his feelings towards Ted before, because he never saw more in him as a friend._

_Ted however, falls in love with him and when he confesses it, Emmett's confused and eventually realizes there might be something more going on between them. So, that's basically what this story is about and what's different from the Show._

_Because it really bothered me to never know why Emmett suddenly fell for Ted, too, when he told him just days ago that his feelings were not mutual. So, yeah, this is my explanation: A very confused Emmett, discovering new feelings for his best friend._

_However, it will take a little while for them to get together. :)_

_I hope you don't mind the little difference in my story and still have fun reading this stuff._

_Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you're excited for the next chapter. See you. :D_


	4. Chapter 3

_So, first of all, I'd really, really like to thank you guys for your lovely reviews!_

_They really help me to get going and I'm so stunned that you appreciate my work. :)_

_You guys rock and I'm happy to give you something to look forward to._

_And as for you, ihavenocluewhattoname: I'm so glad, that you want to watch QaF, it really is a great show! You'll love it, I promise, especially Ted & Emmett, those two are so loveable, caring and they love each other with all their heart, so please watch it! It is so amazing and I'm so happy that I was the one to interest you in watching it! :D_

_So, you'll probably want to read another chapter. _

_Okay, so here it is, but first tings first:_

_The Disclaimer:_

_I still don't own anything or anyone of QaF, though I desperately wish for a best friend like Emmett. And preferably a boyfriend like Ted, but well, seeing as I'm already in love with another one, that is not that important to me._

_The Summary's still the same._

_Okay, let the show begin!_

Teds POV

After numerous hours of mentally insulting and punishing myself by replaying the scene of me confessing my love to Emmett again and again, I've finally calmed down a bit. I mean, I'm not over it yet and I still think that I was an idiot to ever consider the possibility of him loving me back, but I'm just so.. immensely tired and exhausted of all of this. I can't cry anymore, I can't shout anymore, I can't even think properly anymore. All I can do is sit on my sofa, zap through TV-channels with programs that I don't want to watch and trying to get my head clear.

Normally, I'd go to Emmett now or call him, but this option has been taken from me now, at least at the moment.

He probably has a mental struggle himself now that he has to cope with on his own.

Because being turned down is one thing, but being the one _to _turn down must be hard, too, especially when you have to hurt your best friend.

Unfortunately, knowing that doesn't make me feel better at all.

It makes me feel guilty, for causing Em so much pain.

I don't like to feel bad (who on Earth does?), but knowing Emmett's suffering as well makes things so much worse.

Great, here we are again. Misery has me back.

But before I can continue bathing in my own pain again, my doorbell rings and though I know whoever's calling for me will regret his decision (after all, I'm not really in talking-mood right now), I open the door.

I'm surprised to see Michael on my doorstep.

Somehow I thought (and maybe even wished for it) that it'd be Emmett.

On second thought, he'd probably be the last one to knock on this door for a certain amount of time.

"You look terrible", is the first thing Michael says to me and I immediately cringe at his words.

"Thanks. I really appreciate your honesty, but if that's all you wanted to say to me, I strongly suggest you'd leave now. I'm not really in the mood now to let myself be insulted, I do a good job of that myself, I promise. So, is there something else you wanted to say?"

At my words Michael looks extremely upset.

Great, now I feel even more guilty.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just.. "

He doesn't finish his sentence, so I do it for him.

"Just that I look like absolute shit."

It's Michaels turn to cringe now, but he doesn't protest.

Instead, he lets his fingers stroke softly about my eyelids, an intimate gesture that normally belongs to lovers.

I can't help but wish it was Emmett who did that.

"You look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Trust Michael to always be concerned about the well-being of his friends.

It's one thing that makes me like him so much and also one reason why I fell for him some years ago. Years that feel like a lifetime, now that I'm in love with someone else entirely.

In a way, these years that I spent being in love with Michael felt just the same as I feel now, this misery, this pain, this.. hopelessness.

And I don't want to even begin thinking of these months I wasted with loving Blake.

I should be used to this kind of pain by now.

But Emmett is neither Michael nor Blake, he is my best friend, so it's something else altogether.

And now that I think about it, this pain probably is something you just can't get used to.

"Hardly", I answer Michaels question.

"So, what brings you here?"

Might as well try to find out what he's even doing here.

"I'mma try to cheer you up a bit. "

The realization hits me all over.

Of course Emmett would tell him.

They're rommates, I should have expected this much.

I just thought.. well, that Emmett would be so kind as not to mention what happened yesterday, in order to not embarrass me any further than I already did.

But I don't blame him.

I know that Emmett's different from me when it comes to hard decisions or confusing thoughts. While I prefer to be alone on those occasions, Emmett always needs to talk about things like that.

And I should have known that Michael would be the first one to hear it from him.

"So you know", I whisper quietly and try to not let my embarrassment show too much.

It's hard enough that I'm ashamed of being with Emmett now, because he now knows about my feelings.

"Emmett told me."

At this, Michael looks pretty guilty, because he's clearly aware of this being a private information, other than Emmett, but I hope that at least _he _will keep his mouth shut about this. God forbid, Brian would get this information, he'd have even more reason to make fun of me.

And I'm not very fond of this idea, I can tell you.

"I should have known", I sigh, rubbing my forehead.

"May I come in?", Michael asks softly, careful, as to not hurt my feelings any futher.

At his question I realize that we've been talking all the time with me standing inside and, more importantly, _him _being outside.

What kind of host am I, that I let my guests stand outside my door without asking them in?

"Of course", I answer, mentally cursing myself and my inability to treat people I like the way they deserve.

I mean, Michael comes all the way to my apartment to try and cheer me up and instead of thanking him, I leave him on my doorstep.

_Great, Ted, just great._

"So, you want anything to drink?", I ask overcheerfully, to try and lighten the mood.

But Michael would have none of it.

I should have known, he always knows when something's going on.

And so it is no wonder that instead of leaving me in peace, he pulls me into a hug and whispers into my shoulder.

"Emmett's really sad about this situation."

With a bitter laugh, I answer: "Well, I'm not very happy either."

"He really is sorry. I've seen it. These aren't just empty words, he really means it.

He's so sorry. For all of this."

There's no lie in Michaels face when he tells me this and with a sigh I turn away from him. Seeing him like this reminds me all too much of Emmett who'd have just the same facial expression when trying to cheer me up.

"I know. I know that he's sorry. But.. it doesn't change things. If anything, it makes them even worse. I don't want Em to feel.. guilty or broken or sad or upset.

All I want for him is to be happy. And if that means he doesn't get to be with me.. well, that's okay. _I'll _be okay, sooner or later. As long as he's happy. Tell him that."

All the time while saying these words, I don't look at Michael.

But when I finally do, there is pure sympathy written on his face and only in the moment when he pulls me into another hug am I realizing that I'm crying again.

This time, I don't even try to hold back.

I just grip Michael tighter, thankful for his presence, for having a friend with me in this situation.

"You know, you are such a good person. You care more about others than yourself. And any guy who gets you, will be very very lucky, Theodore Schmidt."

Again, he reminds me very much of Emmett as he says that, but I try to ignore my wish of Michael being him.

It just wouldn't be fair.

But what's fair at all in this situation?

Nothing.

It's not fair that I never fall in love with a person that truly loves me back.

It's not fair that I have to watch my friends have a boyfriend while I'm single.

It's just not fair that life seems to hate me this much, especially when it comes to love.

It's not fair that my strongest request at this moment is Emmett knocking on my door, telling me he was an idiot for rejecting me.

Because those wishes are selfish.

And I have no right to be selfish, not when it concernes Emmetts happiness.

I don't know for how long Michael and I stood there, hugging each other and me crying my heart out and what amount of time we spent talking things out afterwards.

I just know that it is pitchark when we finally part and that I'm happy to have a friend like him.

Though he's nothing compared to Emmett.

And here we go again, with this damn unfairness.

Because it's just not fair to compare Michael to Emmett when he just did his best to lighten up my day.

I hate these annyoing feeings of guilt.

_Okay, so I don't know if this was a good chapter._

_I think I didn't make a good job of portraying Ted today, there's just something.. lacking.. but well, it works anyway._

_So, yeah, this has been a little Michael/Ted friendship chapter, as I think that this would be exactly the way Michael would react if any of his friends needed his help._

_For some reason, many QaF-fans seem to hate Michaels character, but I have to say that I really like him and think that he's a very good friend._

_Sure, he has his flaws, but who doesn't?_

_I think he's such a sweet, genuine person and much better to get along with than Brian (who I don't like at all, really)._

_So, like I said, I imagine that this would be his reaction to one of his friends feeling all alone and sad._

_Next chapter will be Emmetts POV again._

_I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise! ;)_

_And I'd be glad to receive your reviews! :)_

_I really need your opinion on this stuff, though I know that the story's very sad at the moment. But it will get better!_

_Love you guys and be excited!_

_A.S._


	5. Another AN

_Hey, guys! :)_

_I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate your reviews, and this story will be worked on and updated. Just in case you wondered when the hell it will be continued and if I forgot about it again. I didn't. I just had my holiday break and I intended to just chill out a bit, y'know? Nevertheless, tomorrow's school again and this will be the time where I sit down again and continue writing this story. I still have a lot of ideas and I'll update this stuff as soon as possible._

_Please don't be disappointed that this is not a new chapter._

_There will be plenty of them in the next few weeks, promise. ;)_

_Just hang on._

_Yeah, that's basically it._

_Just wanted to let you know that you don't wait for nothing._

_If I didn't post anything in the next week, it will be the week after that at the latest, I promise, I just will have to get used to my new timetable, but yeah, you will get your stuff. :)_

_Lots of love to all you out there._

_You are the ones that keep me going._

_A.S._


	6. Chapter 4

**Emmetts POV**

Upset I'm walking through the streets. It's already the second day Ted and I didn't talk and my fingers itch to just grab my mobile phone and call him, but after what Michael told me, this doesn't seem like a great idea.

He told me that he's never seen Ted this sad in his entire life and, considering Ted's been hurt several times before already, this has got to mean something.

And to think that all of this is my fault…

I mean, sure, I didn't trick him into loving me, it just kinda happened. But still, I can't help but wonder, what I could've done better. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on him. Maybe I shouldn't have told him his feelings weren't mutual right away. And what if they are?

I still haven't come to terms with my sudden affections for Ted and that means that I still have no clue what it means. I mean, I've known him for years now and I always knew that he was a great guy. But now that he told me about his feelings, something has changed. And it's not only_ his _feelings, that I'm sure of now. Which doesn't mean I figured out what it is that changed in me.

I'm so confused. Or, if I actually think about it, confused is not even enough to describe what it is I'm feeling like. It's frustrating.

It's Ted we talk about, this sweet, intelligent, charming young man that I've been best friends with for years now, who has always been there for me. I told him things that not even my ol' grandma (God bless her) has known. He's reliable, loyal, the best friend to ever wish for. Someone that I know better than myself, better than anyone, someone it seems I've known forever.

However, something has changed. He's not the Ted I knew before. He's more.

But what does that mean?

"Ouch!"

My train of thoughts is stopped abruptly when suddenly someone bumps into my shoulder quite rough and nearly knocks me over.

Trying to get back my composure and goddamn ready to throw a fit, I open my mouth when the person cuts me off by quickly saying "sorry", as if he was afraid I'd hit him otherwise.

I immediately recognize this quite, insecure voice.

"Ted?"

It seems he recognizes mine as well because before he looks up at me, he cringes at my words, as if it'd hurt him to hear them.

"Oh. Hi… Emmett", he answers quite sheepishly.

Then he finally meets my eyes and as I see him standing there I notice what it is that changed in me: All these years that I have been friends with Ted I did not realize that he _is _good-looking.

His sharp jawline, the strong chest, even his _hair._

However, what really enchants me are his eyes.

Never before did I notice that they really are quite beautiful, with their dark color, kind and loving expression and those eyelashes a woman could envy him for.

For a while I just stand there, staring at him, as if I'd see him for the first time in my life now. Which, in a way, I do.

But on closer inspection, there are dark red circles under those eyes, giving away that he still didn't sleep that much, also there's this heartbroken face again and I immediately forget about my sudden attraction to him.

All I want to do now is to hug my friend and beg for forgiveness.

"So, how are you doing?"

His face tells me that this was the question he didn't want to be asked at all and, looking back on it, it's more than understandable.

How would anyone feel when they're in unrequited love?

He answers nonetheless.

"Getting better. What about you?"

"I miss you."

I didn't mean for the words to come out, but they just did and it's nothing but the truth.

Sadly, Ted doesn't seem to be too fond of this confession.

"I miss you, too. But I can't just forget about this.. thing and I can't pretend it didn't happen. I still need to recover."

I know what he means by that – the "thing" is just another word for my turn-down on him.

"So you're still mad at me", I state sadly.

"I'M NOT..", he begins to shout and I jump away slightly, surprised by his sudden outburst of anger. However, soon gains back his calm.

"Emmett, I'm not mad at you. I never was. Why would you think such a thing?"

Confused I look down on him and, with a pang in my chest, notice that he refuses to return the look.

"I thought.. well, after everything I did… turning you down, making you cry- breaking your heart.. that you're mad at me and didn't want to be friends with me again. It's not that I wouldn't understand it. I would. But just the thought of losing you because of _my _fault.."

I don't realize I'm crying 'till Teds warm thumb strokes about my cheek.

The smile he sends me is a sad smile, a melancholic one.

But it's beautiful, without a doubt.

"None of this is your fault, Em. And there's nothing, absolutely nothing, that you could do that would make me want to end our friendship."

These words, coming from him, are the first ones to actually calm me down, though he's not the first one to tell me that.

I remember Michael telling me that I didn't do anything wrong, but still I needed to hear it from Ted .

And speaking of him..

His hand lingers on my cheek a little too long before he pulls it away quickly. I can't help but wish he hadn't. Suddenly, it's hard to look away from him.

I feel the strong urge to brush my hand through his dark hair, to pull him close to me and just bathe in his familiar scent.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

He smiles again and I consider telling him about my confusing feelings about him.

But just a moment later I decide not to.

I need to get my head clear first, otherwise I'd hurt him again if it turned out to not being the feeling he wished it to be.

So I try to not let my confusement show and to ignore this frustrating urge to be near him.

Instead, I ask: "When will we meet again?"

I hope he doesn't hear the desperation in my voice.

I've never been separated from Ted for more than a few hours since we know each other, so it's hard coping with all of this stuff right now, especially when I still need to find out what it is that I'm feeling towards him.

But I do realize that he needs his time and that I should give it to him, just like Michael said. I can't be selfish when it comes to Ted.

Still, I hope he doesn't take too long.

I need him with me, my better half.

Sadly, I don't seem to be lucky on that area.

"I really don't know, Em. You know I love you", I can't help but cringe when he says that, as I know it has a different meaning for him now, "but as I said, I still need time."

"Does that mean you won't be at Babylon anymore? I mean, what about this Rage-Party Michael is giving tomorrow? Won't you be there to look at his work?"

It's the least I can hold on to, because I'm selfish and I miss Ted too much to just wait for him to show up at my door again after three or four months (I know just how long Ted's crushes last). I know I'm playing unfair because I make him feel guilty 'cause now he is torn between staying away from me and having to make Michael happy. But I need to play this card, otherwise who knows when I'll see him again?

For a while, it's quite and I just watch the leaves brushing Teds jacket as they fall off the trees.

Finally, he speaks up.

"Yes, I'll come."

Even though I knew what the answer would be, I'm relieved.

I knew Ted wouldn't want to make Michael unhappy, he's too much of a good person. He wouldn't want to let people down.

But though I got what I wanted – seeing Ted again soon – I'm not as happy as I should be about that. Because I made him feel guilty and because I hurt him again.

Sometimes it sure sucks to care for other people.

_So yeah.._

_Not very good, sorry._

_I just wanted them to meet again before the final kiss – which will happen in the next chapter! :D_

_Why did I already tell you this? _

_So you can get super excited and hate me for not posting it already! ^^_

_I still love you and I'd appreciate your reviews. _

_Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. ;)_

_Cheers,_

_A.S._


End file.
